


Nagasarete Airantou - One lucky boy’s harem island!

by Flyingninjafish



Category: Nagasarete Airantou (Manga), ながされて藍蘭島 | Nagasarete Airantou (Anime)
Genre: Accidental Groping, Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Flashing, Harems, Lots of unintentional sexy stuff, Mixed Bathing, More girls to come, Multi, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Underaged stuff (these are teenagers), You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingninjafish/pseuds/Flyingninjafish
Summary: After a fight with his father goes too far, young Ikuto Tohoin runs away from home hoping to earn some space from his overbearing family. But a freak storm sends him overboard, leading him to wash up on a mysterious island, frozen in the culture of 18th century Japan! As if the culture shock was bad enough, he has to deal with all manner of hijinks from the bizzare to the sexy, as the island’s girls all aim to make him their husband!
Relationships: Ikuto Tohoin/Many, Ikuto/Ayane, Ikuto/Chikage, Ikuto/Machi, Ikuto/Rin, Ikuto/Suzu, Ikuto/Yukino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Nagasarete Airantou - One lucky boy’s harem island!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the fic! This isn’t my first time writing fanfiction but I can safely say this is by far by longest opening chapter by a long shot! This fic is a novelisation of the anime/manga since no light novel exists, therefore I decided to basically make my own! This chapter takes place over episode 1 of the anime and chapters 1/2 of the manga!

It was a picturesque scene out in the Pacific Ocean; the sun was shining bright and warm in the sky, the seagulls were happily chirping as they flew along, and a passenger liner was making its merry way west from Japan en route to America. The weather over the last few days had been calm with nary a cloud nor errant wave to disrupt the ship’s journey. Not having to fear rough seas or bitter rain, many passengers had made their way to the top deck of the ship to enjoy the air. 

One of these passengers had found a small section of the ship all to himself, looking out at the open sea with excitement in his eyes. He was rather young, only 15 or so, seemingly with no parents or guardians to accompany him. While not the tallest boy, he had decent stature to him, along with a rather lean build with clearly defined muscles under his clothes. Short and wild locks of plain black hair jutted out from the top of his head in a somewhat messy style. His style of dress was rather normal, consisting of a long sleeved white shirt beneath a shorter sleeved black over-shirt, along with a pair of rugged jeans and a large backpack decently stuffed with various essentials. This was Ikuto Tohoin, the hero of this story.

Right now he was leaning against the railing of the ship, simply enjoying the sights, sounds, and smells of the ocean around him. “Aaah! This really is amazing! The wide open world all there for me to explore! Usually by now I’d be stuck in class, second period I think…” Ikuto trailed off, lost in thought for a moment, captured by memories of his time in school and of his homelife. Slowly he began to chuckle to himself, his laughter building until he was nearly doubled over with it, only held up by his grip on the railing. “Hah hah hah hah! Serves you right you shitty dad!” He suddenly cried out to the heavens, as if the target of his words would miraculously hear them, “I am now free! And nothing’s gonna stop me now!”

It would do you well to know that Ikuto had never quite realised what a bad idea tempting fate would be.

_ 2 hours later… _

CRACK-BOOM!! An explosion of thunder and lightning tore through the sky, illuminating the area for the briefest of moments. The darkness caused by clouds that surrounded the area was pushed back for a second only for it to swiftly return. Heavy lashes of rain assaulted the ship, while wild waves battered and beat on its hull to try to tip the mighty steel beast over. While the ship stayed its course, pushing through the weather’s attack suffering barely a scratch, the same could not be said for its precious human cargo.

People across the ship were thrown about like rag dolls, falling to the ground and tripping over soaked floors as rain poured down in a constant onslaught from above. The crew hurried passengers to their rooms, encouraging them to stay inside so they’d be safe. Unfortunately not all people managed to make it back to their rooms in time. Our ebony haired protagonist had been in the middle of being escorted back to his room by a crewman when a sudden powerful wave resulted in him being thrown overboard.

Ikuto fell over 2 dozen meters in a confusing spin, losing all sense of what was up and down, his screams drowned out by the heavy downpour until he hit the rabid water with a heavy splash! His clothes had already been soaked through by the rain and spray from the waves, but the cold wetness of the sea swiftly sucked away most of his remaining body heat. He was left disoriented, freezing, and nearly drowning, barely remembering to keep his mouth shut while he was tossed around by the waves. 

Through sheer dumb luck and some hard flailing, Ikuto managed to clear the surface, sucking in air like his life depended on it (the fact that it really did gave him good encouragement as well). He only managed to cough up the water that had gotten into his system and get in a few much needed gulps of air before he was dragged under again.

Back on the boat, all the passengers had been accounted for, save for Ikuto of course. The crew had been made aware of the boy-thrown-overboard, so they dotted across the sides and back of the ship, hoping to spot the boy before he fell too far behind. None of them were having any luck though, the constant bobbing of the ship caused by the waves coupled with the heavy rainfall made it difficult to see far from the ship. 

The boy they were searching for managed to force his way back up to the surface long enough to make a desperate plea for aid. “S-someone save me!” Ikuto cried, right before being pushed back under by another wave. Fighting the waves was taking its toll on his body, already his muscles felt like they were on fire from the sudden movements needed to keep him afloat.

Back on the boat, the captain stared intensely out at the raging ocean, trying with all his might to spot the missing boy. The rain barely seemed to bother the aging captain, the need to save the boy filling his body with a fire hot enough to keep him warm. But that fire was quickly dying out as still there was no news of the lad, and every second the ship carried on the smaller their window became. It was only a matter of time before the boy’s fate was sealed. The captain looked away from the sea for a moment as he heard the frantic footsteps of another crewman approaching him. “Did you find him!?” The captain barked, needing some good news.

The crewman shook his head solemnly, “No captain! We can barely see a thing! And this weather’s drowning out nearly everything!”

As if to prove the sailor right at that moment Ikuto emerged from the water again to try and attract some attention. “Here! I’m over-gah!” And once more the teen was pushed under the water by an errant wave. 

“Did you hear something?” The crewman asked, straining to look out past the stern to the waves below. Unfortunately Ikuto was beneath the surface so there was no way for the crewman or the captain to see him.

The captain let his head hang low for a moment, the creeping feeling of cold reality settling in. With barely held back tears and a steely gaze he forced himself to stand up tall, like a proper captain. “If he fell overboard, it would be impossible to find him now.” 

The crewman was not so strong, gripping the railing tightly and letting his head hang low. “And he’s just a boy…” he lamented. Cursing the fact that he couldn’t save the boy, he banged hard on the railing, rattling the nearby life preserver. Figuring it was the only thing he could do in the hopes of saving the boy’s life, if he was still alive out there, the crewman grabbed the ring and tossed it out into the ocean. “May you rest in peace!” He yelled, turning away from the sea alongside the captain, not wanting to see the last bit of hope that young boy might have be swallowed by the waves as well.

However, had they stayed for maybe a moment or two more, they might have witnessed Ikuto pushing himself out the water a fourth time. As it was though, they didn’t spot him, but he spotted them just in time to see them turn away, giving up on him. “W-Wait!” He cried desperately, only to yelp in pain as the life preserver bonked him hard on the head, stunning him and sending him back under the water for a few moments. 

This time though he had the help of the life preserver to help pull himself out of the water a little easier. “Don’t leave me here!” The boy yelled, watching in despair as the ship carried on without him, not stopping or slowing down, the crew obviously giving up on saving him. Ikuto slumped over in the life preserver, giving his muscles a chance to relax after the effort of fighting to stay afloat. He barely noticed he had begun to cry, the rain mixing with his tears to leave them indistinguishable from one another. “They gave up on me so easily…” he whimpered.

Ikuto felt like giving up himself. The ship was getting further and further away with each passing second, the rain and waves looked to show no sign of letting up, and the earlier fight for his life had left him drained and freezing. But as the urge to give up grew more and more, so to did Ikuto’s determination. Now wasn’t the time to be like those sailors, giving up so easily! “That’s right!” Ikuto exclaimed, his eyes hardening as he focused on the ship trundling along in the distance, “How can I give up just like that?”

With what strength Ikuto had left he began to swim, dragging his body through the waves with arms that felt like lead and kicking with legs that felt ready to fall off at any moment. “If I gave up, I would be admitting defeat.” And if there was one thing Ikuto refused to do, it was admit defeat. Not after the fight, not after what that bastard of a father of his kept insisting. “I won’t follow Father’s orders blindly!” 

In spite of his efforts though, it seemed as though Ikuto’s attempts to swim back to the ship were in vain, as the current was against him, the waves pushing back his meagre efforts to close the distance between him and salvation. And as if to mock him for trying, a large shadow swept over the boy, prompting him to turn around. “ **NANI!!?!?”** This was an appropriate reaction, given that Ikuto was confronted with a wave as tall as the ship he’d been sailing on rushing straight for him.

The mighty wall of water crashed down on the poor teen, who barely had enough time to cover his head with his hands to lessen the blow before impact. The sheer weight and force of the tsunami sized wave sent Ikuto plummeting into the depths of the water, the life preserver barely staying around his waist and doing little to slow his descent for many moments. Ikuto’s last thought before the air was forced from his lungs and succumbed to unconsciousness was “ _ I guess running away from home wasn’t a good idea after all…”  _

He never even noticed the glowing crimson eyes watching him sink.

_ Several days later, many many miles away... _

Calm. Serene. Peaceful. Those were just some of the words used to describe the island. With clear smooth beaches, thick and healthy forests covering most of the land, and a vast snow covered mountain set dead center overlooking everything. The air was fresh and clean, and the weather couldn’t be better with the sun shining down strong overhead but accompanied by a gentle cooling breeze. Untouched by industry and home to a population living in harmony with nature; a simpler people from a simpler time.

It was on this island that a young girl lived (well, many young girls lived there but for now let’s just focus on this one). She was slender in build, though had some very noticeable curves for her young age. Her blue yukata-style shirt with white edges hugged her body nicely, clearly defining the girl’s impressive bosom, while her short, white pleated skirt only barely reached down enough to cover her plump bottom. Continuing down wards, she wore long white socks that reached up all the way to her thighs. Her feet were covered in a simple yet comfortable pair of brown work boots, suitable for the rigours of island life. 

The girl smiled as she made her way up the path to one of the many ocean bluffs of the island, her dark blue eyes shining with anticipation as she adjusted the fishing pole she carried over her shoulder so it didn’t get tangled up with her waist length brown hair. Accompanying her was a creature that could be mistaken for a pig at first glance, though one that had been plucked right out of a child’s drawing of a pig. It was round and pink, with an oversized snout that took up most of its face with two cute little black eyes nestled above. A tiny set of ears sat top its head, while a short curly tail stuck out from its backside. It seemed to lack any kind of feet, moving along by rolling and bouncing, following after the girl. 

The strange pair soon reached the cliff overlooking one of the island’s beaches, granting them both a fantastic view out towards the seemingly endless stretch of ocean before them. The young woman took the chance to breath deep and enjoy her surroundings for a moment before readying her fishing pole. ”Here...we...go~!” she sang, pulling the pole back over her shoulder and casting it out, the line shimmering in the sunlight. The bobber disappeared under the gentle waves for a moment before reappearing, floating along just fine.

With the line out and nothing better to do than wait, the girl sat herself down with her legs hanging over the cliff. Her animal companion rolled over to join her. “Wait a bit Tonkatsu. I’ll catch something good in a sec.” she said, smiling down at him for a moment before looking back out to where her bobber was going along, “There was a storm last night, so I’m sure I’ll catch something big…”

Almost like the universe was listening in, the girl felt the pole in her hands being tugged; she had a bite! “Yay! I can’t believe I caught something so fast!” She exclaimed. Bringing her feet back onto solid ground, she started to tug and pull the line back with all her might! Grunting in effort, the brunette struggled to pull the line back. Whatever she’s caught must have been a big one! With Tonkatsu bouncing beside her giving out encouraging “puu puu puu” noises, the girl slowly managed to lift the line out of the water to reveal her catch…

...that being the half-drowned nearly-dead body of Ikuto.

“Eh!?” The girl needless to say was shocked and panicked upon seeing what she’d fished up. In an impressive display of strength she yanked the pole upwards, dragging the poor boy out of the sea and into the air, where he soon fell onto the cliff with a soft thud! Immediately the girl began to worry over him, “Oh no! What should I do?”

She hovered over him, chattering away and trying to get any kind of response from him. After a moment or two Ikuto’s eyes slowly opened up, blinking tiredly and not really registering what he was seeing. “ _ What...what happened? Who…?”  _ His thoughts came to him slowly, his brain drained from days at sea without food or water. He was dimly aware of the girl above him, staring down at him with worry in her eyes and fear in her desperate words. He could see her mouth moving but couldn’t make out the words she was saying. Ikuto’s brain rebooted at a snail’s pace, pulling his memories back to give him an idea of what was going on. “ _ Right, I was...swallowed by a huge wave...drifting...days...did she...rescue me?”  _

SLAP! A sudden sharp pain ignited from Ikuto’s cheek as the girl smacked him hard and began shaking him like a ragdoll, completely throwing off his train of thought though bringing everything back to a sharp focus. The girl, still in a complete panic, didn't quite realise that she’d managed to get Ikuto fully awake again. “Hey you, hang in there!” A half dozen extra smacks left all of Ikuto’s face stinging painfully though the pain wasn’t over yet. He was dropped, his head banging against the ground stunning him for a moment. The girl straddled his waist and began furiously pumping up and down on his chest with her hands, forcing him to regurgitate an unhealthy amount of water still in his system rather uncomfortably. “You can’t die! Spit it out! Spit it all out!” 

The rough treatment only left Ikuto disoriented and in pain, while the girl’s panic wasn’t settling down at all. “Oh it’s not working!” She cried, trying her best to remember what to do to save someone who was drowning, “In these situations the last resort is…” 

Ikuto wasn’t paying any attention to the girl now, just laying down and trying to deal with the pain all over his face and the back of his head from where he’d bumped it. “ _ I have no idea what’s happening, but at this rate I’ll really go to hell!”  _ He didn’t even realise the girl coming up to kneel by his head, until he felt her gently cupping the back of his head and his chin in her hands, lifting him up closer and closer. “ _ W-w-wha-?!”  _ The teen’s thoughts were cut off as he found his lips being pressed against the girl’s own. His eyes shot wide open as his first kiss was stolen, the girl’s soft and smooth lips sending shivers of pleasure through his body that helped numb the pain of her slaps. “ _ This isn’t hell, this is heaven!” _

Sadly for our hero, heaven didn’t last all that long, as when he felt his lips being pushed apart by the girl, it wasn’t a French kiss he received but rather the biggest rush of air he had ever had in his life! His lungs filled up in seconds, threatening to burst as the flow of air, passed from the girl into him, kept coming. He flailed about desperately, trying to break the almost fatal kiss. He succeeded and all the air rushed out of him at once, propelling him through the air like a balloon for several seconds before returning to the ground in a rough landing!

“Aaahh! This isn’t working either! Even though I did exactly what I was told for CPR!” The girl sobbed, cursing her inability to help the person she had dragged from the sea. “Aahh! M-maybe Granny can help!” Grabbing the unmoving body, she threw it over her shoulder and snatched up her fishing rod. “Come on Tonkatsu! Let’s hurry!” She felt her friend bounce up and land on her head, taking his place atop her as she hurried back towards the village, hoping maybe they’d be able to help this poor half dead person...

_ 3 hours later _

The village was located on the west side of the island, mainly composed of small wooden houses covered in a layer of white plaster for added protection, with a mix of thatched, wooden, and tiled roofs. No two houses were the same, each family having had different ideas for how they wanted their homes built at the time of construction. A long winding path lead through the village, leading past various fields filled with crops up along a hill to a single lone house where the elder of the village lived. Further past this on an even higher hill overlooking the entire village was a shrine, the large red archway at the top of the staircase visible from almost anywhere in the village. 

Normally the village would be abuzz with activity as its citizens went about their lives, cooking, cleaning, tending the fields and animals etc. But today was different. Instead almost everyone in the village had crammed themselves around the elder’s house, having watched one of their own rushing through the village in a panic with a soaking wet unconscious body on her shoulder. 

For the last few hours the elder, an aged old woman of very short stature with a bun of greyed hair and missing her fair share of teeth, had been taking care of the boy. It had been a close call with her having to quickly force the water out of his lungs and give him proper CPR. On top of that she had used her knowledge of ancient medical teachings to whip up various salves to ease his bruises, both caused from the sea and from the girl. She had also been hard at work making a nutritious paste she had to carefully feed the boy, working his throat for him as he refused to wake. It was clear to her that the boy had been both starving and terribly dehydrated by the time he arrived on the island, his body noticeably a little too thin under his strange clothing. He would need a while to get back to full strength, but he wasn’t in danger of dying anytime soon, she and her assistant had seen to that.

Though working on the boy had been difficult for the elder thanks to all the interruptions from the villagers. They had all decided to abandon their duties for the day to come and see the outsider for themselves; which was made easy for them as the elder had to keep all the doors open to keep a steady stream of fresh air in for the boy. She could understand why they’d be curious, after all they saw him being rushed over here by one of the most respected girls in the village, plus outsiders were exceedingly rare as it was. There weren’t many around who could remember the last time outsiders came here. Still, while she could understand them being curious all their chattering was rather annoying.

“What, what?”

“What’s going on?”

“It looks like an outsider drifted in here!”

“For real?”

The elder tuned out the multitude of feminine voices to focus on the sleeping boy laid out on a small futon, stripped down to only his underwear. She’d done all she could for him, now it was only a matter of waiting for him to wake up. With that being said she now had the chance to finally ask about how the boy came to be in such a sorry state. “What on earth did you do to save him and almost kill him at the same time Suzu?” The elder grumbled, looking up and across from her at the very same girl who had brung the boy to her.

Suzu at least had the decency to show a little shame, scratching her head in embarrassment as she explained, “It was so weird, I did as you told me Granny, but…” There was really no need to explain further, the state the boy was in told the rest of the story. 

The elder, or Granny as she insisted everyone called her, sighed. She’d need to have Suzu redo her CPR training to make sure this didn’t happen again. She knew she was more than a little scatterbrained at times and not one for learning but this was a serious matter and had nearly cost someone their life. Besides everyone else in the village knew the basics properly so Suzu had no excuse being the only one not to.

Speaking of everyone else, the continued muttering and excited whispers was starting to grate on the old woman’s nerves. “There’s nothing here to see!” She barked suddenly and loudly, glaring at the assembled crowd who quickly dispersed in fear of the elderly woman’s wrath. Hearing two quiet ‘eep’s behind her, she spun her head around to glare at a pair of girls who had snuck around the other side of the house to peer in at the unconscious outsider. She called upon the ancient  _ big head  _ technique to scare those two off, briefly giving her the appearance of having a head 3 times the size of her body. The pair dashed away in fright in less than a second.

“Annoying as they’re being, I can’t really blame them. This is the first time in a long time an outsider has come to the island.” Granny sighed, gazing down at the calm slumbering face of the young man, “It's quite rare. Most of the village is too young to remember the last time it happened…”

Suzu was also staring at the sleeping boy, though looked somewhat confused as she took in his features. His face was considerably sharper than most of the people on the island, and reaching under the bedsheet they’d crapped over him revealed a naked and completely flat chest. “Hey Granny, this kid’s different from us for some reason.” She pointed out, rubbing her open palm against Ikuto’s pecs, the stimulation to his nipples making the boy flush in his sleep, “Look! Her chest is totally flat! Even flatter than Ayane’s!” 

Granny reached over to pull Suzy’s hands off their slumbering patient with a slight smile, before suddenly looking at her with a far more serious, knowing glint in her eye. “Oh? And do you want to know why this kid is different?” Suzu nodded, leaning in eagerly to hear her explanation, not noticing a few of the girls from earlier had returned and were hiding just out of view to eavesdrop. “It’s because…this person is…” Granny began ominously.

“This person is…?” Suzu prodded, almost vibrating in anticipation.

“This person is…

  
  


...a man.”

“ **_A MAN!?!?_ ** ” 3 dozen voices clamored all at once as the various girls that had been listening in on the conversation burst out of hiding to once more crowd around the slumbering lad, their interest in the outsider tripled if not more! Every single girl there was staring at him with a hungry intensity, looking much like a pack of ravenous wolves staring down a full meal! It was enough to make him shiver even in his sleep, his mind sensing the danger.

“GET BACK TO WORK!” The shout filled the room as Granny unleashed another round of her  _ big head  _ technique, sending the shocked girls packing. This time though she followed after them, wanting to make sure they really were heading back to work and not sticking around for more, all while grumbling to herself, “Good heavens they do nothing but skip work every chance they…” Her words slowly faded out as she left the house, walking down the path to keep scaring girl’s back to their places.

Suzu, having been left alone with Ikuto, stared at the newly revealed boy with renewed curiosity. “I see. So this kid’s a boy...huh…”

So caught up in her study of the boy, she never sensed the presence of the figure above her, hiding in the roof and peeking out through a removed ceiling tile. “Heheheh, it seems things are getting interesting…” the figure quietly chuckled to themselves, before crawling away silently.

Some time later, Ikuto began to stir from his sleep. His eyelids felt so heavy, but he managed to force them open. Before he could take stock of his situation besides the fact he was laying in some kind of futon, he was suddenly confronted with wide blue eyes and a relieved smile. “You’re awake!” The girl exclaimed, hovering close over Ikuto’s side.

Ikuto flinched back hard, not expecting to be confronted by such a boisterous greeting upon waking up. Especially by such a pretty looking girl. “Um...who are you?” He found himself asking, before suddenly recalling the events earlier, realising this was the girl who saved him and in the process stole his first kiss. Screeching “Gah! I remember!”, Ikuto flailed about, casting the bedsheet off of himself and scrambling away in embarrassment. He didn’t have any idea where he was or where best to scramble to, only that his embarrassment demanded he put some space between himself and the girl. Unfortunately for him, he completely failed to look where he was going, and ended up tumbling backwards out the large open sliding doors, into the front garden of the house. He landed on his head with a nasty “thump!”, his feet twitching in the air in pain.

Suzu crawled over apprehensively to check on him, “Hey, are you oka- oh...no, you’re not…” With gentle hands, Suzu lifted Ikuto’s head off the ground and carried him back inside to lie back on the comfortable futon he’d been resting on. “You stay here, I’ll go get Granny’s help!” With that she rushed off, leaving Ikuto to rub the small bump he’d gotten from his failed panic-fueled retreat. He wasn’t alone though, having company in the form of Tonkatsu who stared at him curiously much the same way Suzu had been. Ikuto tried not to stare too much in return though, wondering what the hell it even was...

Soon enough Suzu and Granny returned, the elder carrying with her a light blue nagagi for Ikuto to wear. He accepted it graciously, glad to have more to clothes than just his underwear. Now that he was awake, Granny set about asking him how exactly he had ended up needing to be fished out of the sea. Ikuto explained about the storm and how he’d been thrown overboard by it, being knocked out for a while before waking up drifting through the ocean, only kept afloat by the life raft that had been thrown to him. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been at sea, long enough to grow desperate enough to drink sea water to try and quench his thirst, but he estimated about 5 or so days.

It was this revelation that made Granny perk up, “Ah! That reminds me, you must be starving right now! Let me get you something to eat, won’t be much, your body won’t be able to handle anything too heavy.” 

Ikuto’s eyes lit up at the promise of food, his stomach choosing that moment to let out a truly ravenous growl. He didn’t care what they gave him, just as long as it filled his oh so empty belly! Granny left, but returned soon after with a pot of rice along with a few bowls and chopsticks. Just the smell alone had Ikuto drooling. Suzu had gotten out some cushions for the three to sit on while Granny had been getting the food, so they all got comfortable as Ikuto accepted a bowl of rice and dug in ravenously.

Ikuto barely took a moment to savour every bite of the rice as he shovelled it into his mouth, and after almost a week without any food at all who could blame him? Even a simple bowl of rice tasted heavenly to him. It was so good in fact that he barely noticed he’d managed to polish off an entire bowl of rice, only realising as he heard the old woman chuckling at how swiftly he’d devoured his food. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment, Ikuto politely asked for a second helping which the elder provided.

Ikuto ate his second helping much more slowly than his first, actually taking the chance to enjoy the food instead of mindlessly stuffing himself. It was as he took his time eating that he suddenly remembered his manners, “I’m so sorry for putting you through this much hassle! You saved me  _ and _ treated me to lunch! And I never even told you my name; it’s Ikuto by the way, Ikuto Tohoin.”

“Huh, so you’re Ikuto huh? I’m Suzu.” The girl who had saved him replied, sitting next to him on her own cushion and indulging in her own meal of a simple soup and rice. “You’re really amazing, you know that? You didn’t eat or drink anything for almost a whole week getting here!”

Ikuto looked away, not used to getting such praise. Suzu did the same, though that was in reaction to seeing Granny giving her a stern look and casually demanding why she was eating as well. 

After stuffing another portion of rice into his mouth, Ikuto began to talk again, not even waiting to finish chewing before doing so (forgetting his manners once again), “I was really kind of frightened for a while that I’d drifted somewhere far away. I’m really glad I’m back in Japan.”

Suzu swallowed hard, sharing a short glance with Granny who decided to take the lead. “While it’s true that the people living here are certainly Japanese…”

“But the truth is we don’t know where this island is!” Suzu continued, shrugging in confusion.

That brought Ikuto up short, abandoning his meal to stare incredulously at the pair. “What do you mean!?” He demanded.

“That’s because, much like you, we drifted to this island ourselves.” Granny replied.

“Seriously!?” Ikuto cried, hardly able to believe his rotten luck.

“Yes, it’s true. It happened some 130 years ago…” Granny’s voice took on an air of nostalgia, turning away to look out the open doors, remembering how things came to be. “After Japan was opened to foreigners, a group of us set out for Europe in hopes of learning the latest in technology and medicine. The stories we’d heard about England, France and the America’s beyond them made them sound like modern paradises. However, on the way there our ship was beset by a terrible storm, the likes of which may only be seen once in a lifetime! Our ship was torn to pieces and we were left to the mercy of the sea. Thankfully, the sea was kind to us, and we all managed to survive until we drifted to this very island. Here we built our new home. This island is remarkably suited to living here, fertile fields for crops, a steady supply of fish from the sea and rivers and an abundance of building supplies for homes. We called this island “Airanto” after our sunken ship, and have lived here ever since.” Granny sighed as she finished her long explanation of the island’s origins. It wasn’t a story she got to tell terribly often.

Ikuto was silent for a few moments, digesting the story and not wanting to rudely drag Granny out of her memories too abruptly. “It’s amazing to think there’s an island like this.” Ikuto said after a minute of respectful silence.

Granny nodded, “Yes, it really is.” Then she turned and held up the clothes Ikuto had been wearing when he was fished out of the sea, thankfully having been washed and dried while she’d been tending to him. She admired the simple black top, the fabric feeling quite smooth in her wrinkled hands, but also noticeably different to the garments she was accustomed to in both the style and texture. The rest of his clothes were similarly strange, especially his leg coverings. Granny had never encountered such a fabric before, it felt tough and hardy but not uncomfortable. “Hmm, judging by your clothes, Japan must have changed a lot since we last saw it?” 

“Yeah, that’s kind of an understatement! A lot's changed in the last 50 years let alone the past century!” Ikuto laughed, only to stop as he realized what Granny’s words really meant, “Wait...is this the first time you’ve seen clothes like this? Does that mean no ships ever come here?” Suzu nodded, causing Ikuto’s head to drop in despair. “Then how am I going to leave?” He asked dejectedly.

“It’s best if you don’t think of those things now.” Granny replied, reaching across to take Ikuto and Suzy’s empty bowls away from them, “You still need to recover, so you should get some rest at Suzu’s house. Then you can think more of the future. That is if you don’t mind the company, Suzu?” The girl in question nodded cheerfully, earning a smile from Granny in return, “All right then, I’ll leave you in Suzu’s care for now. But first she has to help me clean these pots…”

As Granny dragged a whining Suzu away to clean up the bowls and cutlery, Ikuto sighed and shook off the nagagi he’d been wearing. He swiftly got dressed back in his old clothes and snatched up his backpack. Miraculously, a quick check found that its contents were dry, the pack’s waterproofing having worked far better than Ikuto could have ever hoped. Fully dressed and ready to go, Ikuto sat down in the open patio of Granny’s house, waiting for Suzu to return. 

It didn’t take much longer for Suzu to finish her chore, bounding back with a smile on her face and snatching Ikuto by his hands, dragging him to his feet, “Come on! Let’s go! My house is this way!” 

Once they were heading down the right path, Suzu released Ikuto’s hand so they could walk more comfortably, him following her given that he had absolutely no idea where anything in the village was. For a little while the pair stayed fairly silent, just enjoying the sounds of nature. Birds chirping away, the breeze rustling tree branches and leaves, and the soft falls of their feet as they walked along the well worn path.

The quiet walk gave Ikuto time to think. Sure it seemed like no one ever came to this island, but surely there would be islands somewhere relatively close by that could help him get back to the mainland. He even voiced this idea to Suzu, “Ya know, I bet I could use a boat to get to a nearby island and get some help there. They might have boats or a plane to get me home.”

“What are pla-“

“Puu.” Suzu’s question was abruptly cut off by Tonkatsu, who sat upon her head as her and Ikuto walked, making a noise of apparent disinterest if the dull tone was anything to go by.

“Huh? Oh! I noticed that little guy earlier...what is it?” Ikuto asked, watching as the pink creature bounced on Suzu’s head as she turned around.

“Oh this little guy? He’s Tonkatsu! He lives with me!”

“That doesn’t exactly explain  _ what _ he is…”

As the two talked they didn’t spot the figure stalking them from above, darting from tree branch to tree branch. Hidden amongst the foliage, the hunter watched its prey, prepping a blowgun. She could hear Suzu babbling on about dinner or something now, not that it really mattered to her. Lining up the perfect shot, she got ready to fire, muttering a quiet “Sleep well~”.

Before she could unleash her dart into the unsuspecting boy, she saw Suzu suddenly freeze and look directly at her position; she’d been compromised! 

Down on the path, Suzu stopped, feeling a presence she knew all too well, her danger senses screaming at her! Thinking fast she reached into her pocket and pulled out an apple she’d brought as a snack earlier. “Get out!” She cried, hurling the apple past a stunned and confused Ikuto directly into the top parts of a tree behind them. The projectile wiped out a good number of leaves and went flying out into the distance. However it’s target was already gone, having leaped out high.

She soared through the air majestically, laughing haughtily all the while, “Oh hoh hoh hoh! You noticed me, huh?!” She landed atop a large nearby rock, posing dramatically and giving the pie a cocky grin.

“Ayane!” Yelled Suzu, not overly surprised and clearly recognising her, as Ikuto took in the newly revealed Ayane.

She was short, at least a good few inches shorter than Ikuto and garbed in a set of traditional white priestess robes with a navy coloured underset and similar shaded hakama. Her hair was blue as well, though noticeably darker in shade and held in two pigtails with the help of a pair of white bows. Her feet were covered in similar white socks to Suzu, along with a set of sandals. However, Ayane completely lacked her bountiful chest, her breasts much much smaller and hidden very well under her priestess clothing. Though hidden behind her hakama was a butt that was round, plump and deliciously smooth, a feature she was most certainly proud of that went far too underappreciated in her mind. 

“What do you want Ayane!? I’m busy right now so I don’t have time to take care of you!” Suzu demanded, irritated with the other girl for wasting her time.

This probably wasn’t the best thing to say as Ayane instantly began glaring at Suzu, yelling angrily at her, “Don’t make it seem like I’m just some lonely kid! And you!” She pointed at Ikuto, her angry glare swiftly being replaced with a teasing grin, “You better not go to Suzu’s place! It’s in shambles! The floor’s sunk in and the roof leaks like crazy! Not to mention the ticks and the mice.”

“Aaahh! Stop it Ayane! She’s lying Ikuto! She’s lying!”

As a flustered Suzu tried desperately to convince Ikuto that her home was perfectly fine, no leaks or infestations whatsoever, Ayane continued to spurt taunts her way, “Oh and her sleeping posture is just  _ awful _ . She even wets her bed! Oh hoh hoh hoh hoh!” 

The jeers mixed with her arrogant laughter were having their desired effect of embarrassing and riling Suzu up, leaving her a red faced mess in front of Ikuto, who stood there uncomfortable and confused. It was probably the comments about wetting the bed that made Suzu snap, crouching down to grab rocks from the ground and start hurtling them at Ayane, crying out “Shut up shut up shut up! I won’t forgive you for this!”

The rocks flew fast and in great numbers, leaving Ikuto in awe of how quick Suzu could be, her arms blurring in motion. In spite of Suzu’s incredible rock throwing speed, Ayane seemed more than capable of dodging every projectile thrown her way, leaving after images of herself in her wake while dodging from side to side. She even managed to get her barbs in at the same time, “You'll never hit me with those pathetic attacks Suz-ach!” One would think a rock finally hit its mark but no. In fact, Ayane had simply tripped over herself and fell face first several feet down into the ground, getting herself buried up to the neck in the dirt.

There was a moment of silence as Suzu and Ikuto took in the stunned Ayane, who was left twitching and groaning in pain from the hard fall. “Well that was fun. Shall we keep going Ikuto?” Suzu asked, completely dismissing the girl in favour of her new friend.

“I-is it ok to just leave her like that!?” Ikuto questioned worriedly, concerned for the girl’s well being in spite of the rather rude comments she’d been making moments prior.

“Ah, a small thing like that’ll barely faze Ayane!” Suzu waved off Ikuto’s concerns, pulling him back along the path they’d been walking down before Ayane’s distraction.

“Such a small thing?!”

The duo were too caught up in their conversation to notice that Ayane had flopped down to the ground and had begun to chuckle. “Heh heh heh, fools. I did that on purpose just to take advantage of your sympathy. You fell right into my trap.” Propping herself up and ignoring her bleeding nose, which was also  _ completely intentional _ , she readied her blowgun once more. This time she took aim at Suzu first, figuring it would be easier to snatch up her prize with the other girl out of the way. “Take this-gach!” Ayane let out a screech of pain as one of the girls from the village, not seeing Ayane on the ground, dragged a cart filled with pigs right over her! The sudden explosion of pain on her back threw off her aim right as she’d blown the dart. It missed Suzu by a mile, instead hitting Ikuto directly in the back of the head.

The young man froze in place at the sharp and unexpected pain in the back of his head, thinking for a moment he’d been bitten or stung by some kind of insect. But as he began to lose feeling in most of his body he knew something was very wrong. His legs went out from under him, sending him collapsing to the ground. 

“Nyah? I-Ikuto?” Suzu gasped, watching her new friend crumble to the ground. She wasn’t fast enough to stop his face meeting the ground, though at least he didn’t hit it nearly as hard as Ayane had. Plus with the back of his head exposed she was quickly able to spot the small dart that had hit him, recognising it as one of Ayane’s. Throwing a small glare at the groaning girl a few meters away, Suzu grabbed Ikuto and threw him over her shoulder. “Don’t worry Ikuto! I’ve got the cure for Ayane’s poison at home!” With the added urgency of needing to help Ikuto with the numbing poison that left him barely able to move, she rushed home at high speed.

Suzu’s home was found on a cliff overlooking the ocean, fairly far from the rest of the village though still within easy walking distance. It was rather large yet made up of only two main sections, the living area and a small attached bathhouse. The main body of the house was made in the same style as the rest of village housing, primarily wood and plaster with a roof made up of thatch held in place by a line of tiles at the top. There was a small wooden porch leading on the side of the house, next to which was a small place for holding various tools, and opposite a small clothesline for drying wet clothing. On the other side of the house was a small chicken coop.

Inside the main section of the house was a single room, though split into two areas. There was a sizable living room with a smooth wooden floor covered with a few matts for sitting or laying on during downtime, along with a small fire pit used to help cook small meals. Various bits of furniture and decorations were dotted about, such as a few potted plants, calligraphy scrolls on the walls, and small lamps holding candles for lighting. Connected to this main room was a small workshop/kitchen area where larger or more complex meals were often prepared, along with various bits and pieces used during island life, including Suzu’s fishing pole and an axe for cutting up firewood. It wasn’t lifted up on legs like the rest of the house, connected to the ground proper and given a solid concrete floor. This created a noticeable step between the rooms which could be used as additional seating of sorts.

After the incident with Ayane and Ikuto subsequently being left paralysed by her dart, Suzu had carried the boy to her home, laying him down in one of the futons she’d dragged out of a cupboard. Hearing him groaning at the strange feeling of complete numbness filling his body left Suzu more than a little worried. She remembered the first time she’d been hit with those kinds of darts. It certainly wasn’t a pleasant experience, though nowadays they barely phased her at all. She still remembered the recipe to make the antidote though, and whipped it up in a hurry.

“Are you Ok, Ikuto?” Suzu asked as she kneeled down next to him, cringing at the way his body twitched uncontrollably. 

“My body...feels...so numb…” he managed to get out, eyes clenched tightly shut in hopes of blocking out some of the strange sensations.

Placing the cup full of antidote on the ground, Suzu helped Ikuto to sit up before handing him the drink, “Here, drink the antidote. It tastes kinda weird but you'll get used to it, along with Ayane’s poisons soon enough!”

“I don’t think I really wanna get used to it…” Ikuto mumbled. One look at the concoction before him made him shudder. It was a bright green colour with a thick consistency and smelling strong enough to make his nose cringe. Swallowing hard he threw the cup back and chugged the antidote down as fast as he could. Only to barely be able to swallow a small mouthful before hacking the rest up back into the cup.  _ “Holy shit that tastes foul!” _

Suzu continued chatting, completely ignoring Ikuto’s attempts to stomach her cure, “Ayane is  _ always  _ fighting with me. She challenges me to stuff all the time. Winning’s no problem, but it can be a real bother when I’m this busy!” As she talked Tonkatsu hopped over to her, so she scooped him up to cuddle the small pig.

Wiping away some of the green dribble that stuck to his chin, Ikuto found the numbness fading away fast. He rolled his shoulders a few times and wiggled his fingers, not wanting to suffer pins and needles from them being idle too long. As he adjusted and looked around, he couldn’t help but notice that it was only the two of them here. “By the way, are you sure your parents will be ok with me being here?” He asked.

“Oh, I don't have parents.” Suzu replied, her smile just a little sad now.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“Don’t sweat it. That happened a long time ago, I’m mostly over it now.” Suzu assured him, standing up and heading over to the kitchen. She paused halfway there though, remembering something. “Oh that’s right! Ikuto!” She said, turning around, “Go take a bath!” 

Ikuto blinked, giving himself a cursory sniff and recoiling again his own smell. “R-right!” He agreed, figuring the chance to wash himself down would do some good. 

The small bathhouse was connected to the main house with a tiny changing area between them, barely 3 meters long and a third as wide. Inside were a few towels and space to put clothes while one bathed. Just as Ikuto was about to strip, Tonkatsu slipped inside, seemingly intent on joining him for a dip. The young man stripped down quickly, wrapping a towel around his waist to cover his privates before heading through. 

“Huh, a hot spring?” Ikuto said to himself, admiring the steaming hot pool of water, surrounded by grey stones that made up the bath which seemed to be fed by a small bamboo pipe. Coupled with the wooden flooring and propped open windows, it felt rather traditional. Tonkatsu hopped right past him, jumping into the water enthusiastically. Ikuto took his time however, enjoying slowly sinking into the hot water and feeling the last vestiges of numbness start to fade away. “Oh that’s nice…” he moaned.

He leant back against the rocky sides of the bath, letting the water lap at his body. For the first time in a while he felt truly relaxed, able to release all his worries and just enjoy himself. He watched Tonkatsu idly float along with his own little hand sized towel atop his head and couldn’t help but smile at how cute it made him look. “This...this is nice…” Ikuto mumbled to himself, closing his eyes.

However this peaceful state of mind was not to last, as Ikuto’s mind was prone to wander. As serene as the bath was, it didn’t change the fact that he was staying all alone under the same roof as a girl, and exceedingly pretty one at that! He sighed, “This is such a bother. Is it really ok for me and her to be here together all alone?” Just the thought of being alone with Suzu brought some rather pleasing images into his mind, specifically the moment where she’d attempted CPR, stealing his first kiss in the process. Ikuto’s face heated up, a small trickle of blood running down his nose as he recalled those 3 seconds of bliss. If he concentrated he could still feel the tingling on his lips. No, wait, that was the blood from his nose! Snapping himself out of his memories he wiped away the blood and cursed his impure mind, “No, no, no, don’t think about that!”

Just as Ikuto managed to push away those dirty thoughts of his, the door to the bath opened up and Suzu’s head poked in. “Ikuto, how's the water temperature?” She asked.

“O-oh! Y-yeah, everything’s okay! Nice and warm!” He assured her, trying to pass off wiping the nosebleed away as simply scratching himself.

“Really? Then I’ll join you!” Suzu exclaimed, stepping into the bathroom. Ikuto’s jaw hit the floor, blood gushing out of his nose as he took her in. She was completely nude, not a hint of clothing on her with only a short towel casually held to cover her modesty. And it didn’t do much to accomplish that either, just barely reaching down to hide her crotch and bunched up enough it only covered the front of her breasts, showing off a generous amount of side boob. Without her long socks Ikuto could even admire how long, smooth and toned her legs were, along with her cute dainty little feet. 

All in all it was far too much for a sexually inexperienced young man like Ikuto to handle. He let out a screech of shock, spinning around to look away from her and propping himself against the rocks. Blood continued to run down his face, and Ikuto didn’t even try to stop it, far too busy holding himself up with the rocks so he didn’t sink into the water. Suzu seemed entirely unconcerned with Ikuto’s behaviour, busying herself with a bucket of water she dumped over her body to wash off the worst grime. “Um...M-Miss Suzu…?” Ikuto began, panting hard and trying to make sense on why Suzu had so casually barged in.

“Ikuto, shall I wash your back?” Suzu cut him off, hopping into the bath with a light splash.

Arms flailing, Ikuto spun around, “I-I-I already washed it, I’m good!” He tried to assure her, eyes going wide as she waded closer. The room was growing steamier, blocking Ikuto’s view of Suzu’s body fairly well but the closer she got the less the steam could hide. He turned back around, maybe to try and get away but before he could Suzu grabbed him.

“No need to be so reserved! I love washing people’s backs!” She said with a smile, mistaking his flailing for simple shyness. What she didn’t seem to notice or understand was that with her arms snaking around his body, she was also squishing her sizable and very naked breasts against his back. Ikuto gasped, choking down a moan as he felt her nipples dragging up and down against him. The water from the bath was hot but Suzu’s naked body against his felt even hotter! He was more than glad her hands stayed above the waist as he was sporting a rather noticeable hard on. Fortunately she didn’t seem to have noticed his predicament just yet. 

Realising that if she kept it up she might spot his hardness, Ikuto reluctantly agreed and Suzu peeled off him still smiling. He kept his eyes averted as she got out of the water, sitting herself down on a stool. Thankfully she had grabbed a towel to cover her front and handed Ikuto one which he deftly used to cover his erection. Still blushing up a storm, Ikuto grabbed another stool and sat down facing away from Suzu. Tonkatsu, who had been floating around the bath still, bounced out and onto Ikuto’s legs. “Puu puu puu!” He said, which Suzu translated to him asking for a wash as well. 

With his brain mostly fried after everything that had happened in the bath so far, Ikuto just nodded, going along with it for now. Making a sort of pouch with his towel, Ikuto brought the pig over and dropped him in. Suzu handed him a sponge and he absent mindedly got to work lightly scrubbing the pig’s reddish-pink skin. He shivered as he felt Suzu pressing her own wet sponge against his back, rubbing up and down to wipe down hard to reach spots. It felt rather pleasant, and soothing enough that his erection died down fairly quickly, though the bizarreness of the situation was also pretty distracting.  _ “What the hell is going on here? I’m scrubbing down a pig while a drop dead gorgeous girl is scrubbing my back! Is this normal and I just missed something? Do girls just take baths with boys so nonchalantly?”  _ Sure, he had bathed with his younger sister plenty of times but they were family, that was just normal. Suzu was still practically a stranger to him! 

“Hey Ikuto! Does this feel good!” 

Suzu’s voice snapped Ikuto out of his thoughts as he let out a flustered “Y-yeah!” Suzu giggled and dunked her sponge in the water to wash it off before handing it to Ikuto so he could wash her. He took a few deep breaths,  _ “Calm down Ikuto. Maybe this is normal here, maybe they just have a mixed bath culture on this island. So I just have to be calm and…” _

“Here!” Suzu chirped, parting her long hair to expose her back for Ikuto, who stared for a good solid second before blood spurted out his nose like a river.

“I can’t!” He cried, rushing back into the water as far from Suzu as he could to try and hide in embarrassment, having to drape himself over the rocks once more. His towel laid abandoned on the floor next to the stool.

“Huh? Ikuto? What’s wrong?”

Before Ikuto could reply however, he and Suzu both noticed a number of bubbles floating up in the water of the bath. They both looked down at them. All of a sudden the water exploded upwards, soaking them both as a familiar figure burst forth from the depths yelling “Surprise!!”

It was Ayane, as naked as the day she was born and without a hint of shame, grinning widely. She looked at Ikuto with hunger in her eyes, who could only stare back at her with shock and embarrassment. With how close she was to him there was no steam to cover her up, giving Ikuto a complete unhindered view of her naked body. Her breasts, while indeed rather small, still had a good amount of bounce to them with nice perky nipples. She had smooth creamy skin though the heat from the bath gave her a noticeable red flush. Trailing down further, Ikuto nearly passed out at the sight of Ayane’s crotch, as while he couldn’t quite see her pussy, there was no hiding the small tuft of blue hair growing just above it, carefully trimmed. 

The suddenness of being exposed to Ayane’s naked body was enough to give Ikuto his biggest nosebleed yet, blood bursting out his nose like geysers. He fell backwards, dazed and limp, laying back against the rocks of the bath. Ayane stood above him, hands held out ready to grab him as she smirked down at the young man. Suzu hurried over to the pair, “Hold it Ayane!” She barked, “Why did you come here?”

Ayane threw a smug grin, darting down to grab Ikuto. She pulled him up, uncaring of the way his bright red face lolled about in his current state. “I just thought I should help clean Master Ikuto’s body as well. I’ll scrub  _ every _ spot clean~” she replied, taking the chance to rub her comparatively smaller chest against Ikuto’s back. Though her breasts weren’t as large and squishy as Suzu’s were, he still shivered at the sensation of her nipples pressing against him.

Suzu hissed, stomping over and snatching Ikuto from Ayane’s arms. “I’ll do that, so we don’t need you!”

“Grr, let go!” Ayane barked, grabbing Ikuto right back. She held the back of his head right against her chest, rubbing his hair in her hands and taking in his manly scent (though the bath had diminished it somewhat). “Can an underdeveloped woman like you really take care of him!”

“Underdeveloped! How rude!” The tug of war over the boy continued with Suzu stealing him back, shoving his face right in between her bosom in an attempt to keep him safe and close. “Besides it’s you who looks like a kid, with that flat chest!” Suzu replied. Too focused on her argument with Ayane, she failed to notice Ikuto’s face growing ever redder as she unintentionally squeezed her tits around his face. He whimpered and moaned quietly at the sensation, reaching peak arousal once again. Only now his erection was pressed rather firmly against Suzu’s leg. It was only due to her being so caught up in her verbal fight with Ayane that she didn’t feel him grinding against her in search of much needed relief.

Ikuto’s breath hitched as he felt Ayane once more wrap her arms around him, only this time instead of trying to pull him from Suzu’s grasp she merely slid close enough to rub her naked body against his. Funnily enough she didn’t seem to care about that though in favour of glaring at Suzu in challenge, “Looks like I’ll just have to defeat you in a duel.”

“That’s my line!”

“Aaaaahhh!!” It was too much for Ikuto, the constant back and forth between two beautiful naked girls and being squished and rubbed against two wonderful sets of tits. His hips bucked as a sudden orgasm gripped him, blowing his load into the bath. At the same time his nose practically exploded, blood shooting out and draining his face, leaving him pale and limp in the girl’s arms much to their shock.

“Aaah! Ikuto!”

“Master Ikuto!”

They tried to shake some life into him, but safe to say he was out like a light. Suzu slapped Ayane’s hands off of Ikuto and dragged him out of the water onto the wooden floor of the bathhouse. “Ikuto…” she mumbled quietly, worried for the unconscious boy.

“Hey! Whaddya think you’re doing! I can help too you know!”

“Ayane.” Suzu’s cold voice cut brought her up short, the glare the brunette levelled at her making her take a step back in fear.

“Uh...S-Suzu?”

In a flash of movement too fast for the eyes to see, Suzu lashed out, sweeping Ayane’s feet from under her. Before the startled bluenette could fall though, Suzu grabbed her by her neck and one of her flailing legs. “Get out of here!” She yelled, spinning Ayane around and launching her out the open window of the bath house. Ayane’s screams quickly faded away as she was sent over the cliff to the water below, landing with a loud  _ splash _ . Suzu sighed as she heard the sound of her self proclaimed rival hitting the water, “You brought this on yourself.” With that distraction gone she refocused on taking care of Ikuto, grabbing a towel to dry him off before she could get him dressed and back into a futon to rest.

While she was busy with that, Ayane emerged from the sea, coughing up water that she’d nearly swallowed while screaming. “Gggrrrr, that busty bitch thinks she can keep Master Ikuto all to herself!? I don’t think so! Master Ikuto shall be mine! Oh ho ho ho!” She laughed to herself as she started to swim back to shore, shivering occasionally as the cold sea water sapped her naked body’s heat.

_ 15 minutes later _

It had taken Suzu a little while to get Ikuto dried and dressed, mostly because she’d gotten a little too curious about his body, with it being so different to her own. His features were much sharper than hers and there were clearly some hidden muscles that had seemingly atrophied during his time at sea. But of course the main difference came in what was between his legs. Suzu had spent a good 5 minutes just batting around the strange appendage that stuck out from his crotch. It was warm and smooth to the touch, making her feel all strange and tingly in her tummy. She couldn’t help but wonder why boys had these strange things instead of the kitties that girls like her had. Thinking about it didn’t solve anything though so she shrugged and just carried on drying him off before struggling a little to get his clothes back on him.

Once he was no longer naked, Suzu settled him down under the covers of her spare futon. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully, so she just observed him for a little while, taking in how cute he looked while asleep. After a little while he began to stir, rustling the sheets a little. Figuring he could do with a drink after passing out before, Suzu rushed off to grab a cup to fill up. When she returned she saw Ikuto had brought the covers up over his face completely, nuzzling into the pillows with only his hair sticking out.

“Ahh, Ikuto, I brought you some cold water.” Suzu said. Ikuto didn’t respond, just lying there. “Ikuto?” Suzu prodded, putting the cup down, thinking maybe Ikuto had just fallen back to sleep. Pulling back the covers however left her shocked, as Ikuto was not there at all! Instead, there was only the large white form of an massively oversized radish, a black wig crudely taking the place of its leafy top to fool her into thinking Ikuto was still there. Adding further insult was the piece of paper stuck to the radish’s main body with an arrow, reading  _ “GOTCHA!”  _ in a style Suzu instantly recognised. “ **AYANE!!** ”

Meanwhile, somewhat far away from Suzu’s house, Ikuto began to wake up. His nose felt blocked, making breathing a tad difficult, his back felt like it was on fire for some reason and it was almost as if his leg was being painfully stretched somehow. Not to mention there was a horrible breeze, as if someone was blowing a strong fan right in front of him. “ _ What is going on?” _

Opening his eyes quickly revealed the reason behind the strange sensations, as someone had clogged his nose (likely to stem his gushing nose bleed). They had also tied a rope around his ankle and were dragging him down the road at high speed with the help of some sort of large ostrich-like creature. The latter was clearly what he focussed on. “OOOOWWWWAAAHHH!!” Ikuto screamed in shock as the full weight of his situation hit him, along with the real pain it was causing him! “WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?”

His arms flailed about, the suddenness of this bizarre scenario making it difficult to make any rational actions. Only panicking made any sense to him. Looking down at the rope tied to his ankle, he followed it up to where it was connected to the tail of the ostrich that was dragging him away. It was much like Tonkatsu, appearing rather round and cartoonish, lacking the long neck and small head that most normal ostrich’s had, appearing similarly round to the young piglet. It’s feathers were a greyish-blue, though the tips of its stubby wings and tail (where the rope holding him was tied) were white.

Riding atop the beast was, presumably, his kidnapper Ayane who seemed to have noticed her kidnapee’s screams. “Oh, are you awake now?” She asked, appearing only mildly interested by the young man’s screams of pain over his abused back before her expression turned to one of mischief, “We’re going on a tour of the island, you and I. I’d be worried if it was Suzu who got to take care of you. So just lay back and let me take you for a ride~”

“AAHHH! I DON'T WANNA! STOP THIS CRAZY THING!!” Ikuto continued to scream as Ayane ignored him, kicking her heels into the ostrich’s sides to pick up the pace. The trees either side became somewhat of a blur with how fast they were going now. Ikuto could only hope his t-shirt didn’t tear apart under the stress, or that his skin didn’t burn off from it either!

Unfortunately for Ayane, this extra speed left her with no chance to respond to the sudden appearance of a line of rope, springing up taut right across the road with a loud ‘snap’! Running at full pelt, the ostrich’s legs hit the rope, bringing it to an abrupt stop as it tumbled head over heels. Ayane was catapulted off from its back, eating a considerable amount of dirt as she rolled comically all the way to a nearby river. Screaming all the while, she was swiftly carried away by the strong currents while her mount collapsed unconscious on the ground near the river bank.

Fortunately for Ikuto, the rope attached to the ostrich had come loose after its sudden trip, letting him roll somewhat painfully to a stop at the side of the road. He watched in slight concern as Ayane was swept away downstream, wondering if she’d be alright. His thoughts of the bluenette were put on hold however by the sounds of footsteps and a shadow falling over him. “Yo  _ danna _ , seems you were in a pinch! Hahahah!” A confident feminine voice came from right behind him, making him turn in curiosity.

Having seen Suzu and Ayane naked, one would think Ikuto would be somewhat used to beautiful women, and yet the figure before him was stunning enough to give him pause and make him stare. Being on the ground meant he had to look up at her, giving him a chance to take all of her in, starting from a pair of long smooth legs with hints of firm hidden muscles. They led up to a reddish-brown one-piece dress in the style of a kimono, a white sash tied around her tummy to keep it held tight, and a lack of sleeves to leave her arms free to move. It was cut rather short, showing off a lot of leg, and with the slightest shift in position Ikuto might have been able to see her panties. Not only did the outfit show off her legs, it opened up to reveal an abundance of cleavage, the girl’s chest even larger than Suzu’s, with a distinct lack of a bra to contain them. It took all of Ikuto’s strength to tear his eyes away and focus on something else, those being her arms. Much like her legs, they were nice and toned, belying some significant strength, with bandages wrapped around her wrists for support or protection. Finally Ikuto reached her face. It had a distinct tomboy vibe to it, somewhat dirty and scratched up, with a makeshift plaster covering a small cut on her cheek. And yet she was still quite attractive, with a subtle beauty about her hidden beneath her slightly worked exterior. Her hair was a dark crimson, short and messy at the front with a bit of a cowlick going on uptop, and rather long at the back going all the way to her thighs. It was held with a bit of white fabric, splitting off into two distinct tails of hair. All in all she cut quite the figure, athletic yet curvy in just the right ways.

“Geez, that Ayane is always doing what she wants without thinking.” The girl grumbled, glancing past Ikuto and down towards the river that Ayane had fallen into, “Doubt that little trip I gave her will make her think twice though, much as I wish it would…”

‘So that explains that rope.’ Ikuto thought, looking over at the rope that laid across the road. ‘She must have tripped up that ostrich, how strong is she?’ It was then that Ikuto realised that he hadn’t even thanked his rescuer for saving him and that he didn’t even know her name! “Oh! You are…?”

“Ah! I’m Rin, the carpenter! Nice to meet you!” The newly dubbed Rin replied, flashing Ikuto a grin and a thumbs up. 

“Rin. Thank you for saving me! Though, uh, is Ayane gonna be ok?”

“It’s alright, it’s alright. That sort of thing’s normal for Ayane.” Right after her casual dismissal of Ayane’s suffering though, her confidence seemed to vanish, replaced with stuttering blushes. “B-by the way,  _ danna _ …” she started as Ikuto clambered to his feet. “Would you maybe like to come to my house? I-in other words won’t you be my...my hus…” midway through her request however her face exploded into a deep blush as crimson as her fair. A mix of embarrassment and shameful anger came over her, keeping her from finishing. “Gaaahh!! Why can’t I say such a simple sentence!” She yelled angrily to herself, pulling at her hair in agitation. 

While Rin continued to berate her inability to say what she needed to say, Ikuto was distracted by the sounds of a bush rustling just behind her. His curiosity got the better of him as she crept over to take a peak. Not two seconds later though the bush erupted as an enormous figure burst out from the growth with a mighty roar, “UUBBAAAHHH!” Sending Ikuto screaming away in fear! It was a mighty beast standing almost twice his height and thrice his width! Simple brown fur covered it’s body as it raised its arms, revealing 3 deadly sharp claws on each paw. It’s roar left it’s mouth wide open, showing off a set of impressive teeth. Two small beady black eyes watched the frightened young man cower beneath it. A crescent shaped scar ran proudly across the creature’s upper chest.

“Waaahh! A bear!?” Ikuto cried, as that was the closest thing the creature looked like. He scurried backwards towards Rin, hoping to flee with the girl, only to pause as another figure poked its head up from atop the bear. In total contrast to the creature beneath her, the second figure was a tiny little girl, no more than 12 at most. She had a round cherubic face with bright innocent eyes. Her head was topped with a patch of impossibly green hair that matched both her eyes as well as her kimono shirt. White highlights accentuated her clothes around the wrists, shoulders and chest, though a ribbon of a darker green shade kept the whole thing together. Her lower half was covered with a pair of simple white shorts, made for easy and comfortable movement, perfect for an active little kid.

Whoever this new girl was, she seemed to have some control over the beast that had started Ikuto so badly, as it stopped roaring to lean down and let her look at Ikuto in interest. “Oooh! You must be the kid who drifted to our island!” She cooed, eyes shamelessly roaming over him, taking him all in with the same excitement of a child with a new toy.

Seeing the animal being so calm was enough to soothe Ikuto’s frayed nerves a little bit, letting him make a somewhat snarky reply, “Kid? I think  _ you’re _ the kid here.” She could barely reach chin and she was calling him a kid?

That probably wasn’t the best thing to say though as she gasped in indignation, “That’s rude! Kuma-Kuma!” In response the bear, dubbed Kuma-Kuma by the girl, suddenly brought a paw down on Ikuto’s head hard, sending him down to the ground seeing stars. “Telling a lady she’s a kid is humiliating! It really hurts Yukino’s heart!” The girl, Yukino, barked angrily. In short order Kuma-Kuma had snatched Ikuto up in her paws, lifting him up closer to eye level with Yukino. “As compensation, you’ll go on a date with me today!”

“A date!?” Surprisingly it wasn’t Ikuto who said this, the strike from the bear having stunned him to the point of being unable to fight back or even say anything in defiance. No, it had come from Rin, who had been startled out of her embarrassed state of anger by Yukino’s sudden declaration of intent. “Wait! That  _ danna  _ right there is mine!” She yelled, spinning around to point and glare angrily at the child and bear. Before the pair could run away with their prize in tow, Rin darted forwards to grab Ikuto’s legs, starting a vicious tug of war over the boy. “You brat! You’re ten years too early!”

“Shut up shut up shut up!” Yukino retorted childishly, almost instantly proving Ron’s point, “This kid belongs to Yukino!” 

Insults continued to be thrown between the two girls as they both fought to hold onto Ikuto, neither of them seeming to notice his loud cries of pain as his body was tugged and stretched in ways no normal human body should be. The fires of conflict between the two girls only grew hotter, the subject of their anger swiftly forgotten as they tossed him away in favour of locking fists. 

“You little idiot!”

“Go Kuma-Kuma!”

Girl and beast clashed in an epic showdown, flinging fists, kicks and throws fast enough to leave the trio blurry at times as if they were in a shonen anime. So focussed the girls were on their feud that neither of them noticed that the reason behind it had snuck away, desperate to put some distance between him and their clash.  _ ‘They’ll kill me if I don’t escape!’ _

After a few minutes of painful crawling on his hands and knees, Ikuto was able to find a suitably large and sturdy branch to use as a walking aid, letting him stand up with a wince and make his way down the road. Progress was slow, but every step put him further from those two crazy, albeit beautiful and cute, girls. After a short while the forest gave way to what Ikuto could assume was the main part of the village.

There were a number of wide open fields dedicated to different crops, some looking to be harvested now or in the near future. A few houses were dotted here and there, not that many close to the forest where he’d just come out but plenty more up ahead. Ikuto didn’t pay particularly much attention as he made his way through though, just focussing on staying moving and not walking into any of the girls he passed on the road. 

“What is with this island and its inhabitants?” Ikuto quietly grumbled to himself, reaching back to rub his back, the tug of war doing little to ease the pain caused by Ayane’s kidnapping of him. “Everything is just ridiculous. I have to leave this island as quickly as possible…” That thought gave him pause though. If he left now, he wouldn’t have said goodbye to Suzu and that just wouldn’t be right! Especially after all she had done for him since he got here. Still, it wasn’t really his fault he didn’t get the chance to say anything, he was kidnapped after all. “I should probably try to find Suzu and say something. But where the heck is this place? I don’t really recognise any of it, so how can I get to Suzu’s house?” It really was a horrible situation to be in, lost and in pain. But there was something else, a tickling on the back of his neck. “Ugh...I sense hostile intent…” He muttered, marching on, ever ignorant of the stares he was getting from the dozen or so girls behind him.

It took a few minutes to pass through this part of the village. The road split a few times leaving Ikuto to take random paths in hopes of ending up in the right direction. No matter where he went though the feeling of being watched never left him. Eventually the houses and fields started to dwindle out, the road leading back into the forest, or into a new one entirely Ikuto wasn’t sure. Before he could pass the boundary of the village though, a voice spoke up from behind him. “Excuse me?”

“Y-Yes!?” If anyone claimed Ikuto squeaked like a mouse at that moment, he would totally deny it. He spun on the spot, dropping his walking stick in terror. Just a scant few feet away from him was another, no doubt crazy, girl. Her hair was a distinctly eye catching purple, matching her eyes much the same way Yukino’s did, and just about tickled her shoulders. Her face was similarly soft and docile, though unlike the little girl, this one stood much taller, maybe even having a few inches on Ikuto himself. She was dressed rather conservatively, hiding most of her slim figure beneath a white button-up shirt, covered by a kimono-style navy-blue vest. A similarly coloured skirt completed her attire, showing off a good amount of leg. That seemed to be a recurring theme among the islanders, save for Ayane. Probably a result of a much more active culture, though this girl didn’t seem quite as athletic as Suzu or Rin.

“It looks like something is troubling you?” She asked, speaking softly and with clear concern in her voice. Ikuto wasn’t fooled though, immediately darting away to hide behind a nearby tree. Given his previous encounters with this island’s womenfolk, it was a reasonable action. Still he couldn’t just cower and hide; Ikuto Tohoin was no coward!

Nervously popping his head out from behind the tree trunk, he stuttered out an unsure reply, “Ah...I-I got a little lost…’m looking for Suzu’s house.”

“Oh? In that case, I can take you there!” She said, pushing her glasses back up her nose a little bit.

“Eh? Really? No teasing? No craziness?”

“What? No! Of course not! Oh! I forgot to tell you, my name’s Chikage...please take care of me.” Chikage bowed respectfully, prompting Ikuto to relax. 

“Ah, good. I’m Ikuto, and I’m the one who should be grateful.” Sighing in relief over the frankly normal conversation, Ikuto laid his head back against the trunk of the tree. He actually felt safe enough to take his eyes of Chikage for a few moments to look up at the sky and thank whatever was up there for letting him cross paths with her, “She’s so well-mannered. Finally, just a normal girl.” Looking back to face her and ask her to lead the way, Ikuto was instead left screaming in terror all over again at the sight of a demented and crazed looking Chikage holding a length of rope, ready to bind him up and drag him to who know’s where! “Aaaahhhh!?”

His danger senses flared, not only at the immediate danger from Chikage, but from something coming in from behind as well! A slight rustle from a nearby bush was the only other warning he got. With a yelp he twisted his body to the side to avoid a fast moving dart that surely would have struck him in the back if his senses were any less sharp. This did have the unintended side effect of putting Chikage directly in the path of the dart though, the projectile striking the dead centre of her forehead. She collapsed bonessly to the ground, seemingly unconscious in seconds. 

Ikuto’s arms spiralled frantically to try and balance himself from the awkward position he’d put himself in to avoid the ambush. “Grr, this is what I get for letting my guard down! I won’t fall for it again!” His eyes bounced about trying to locate the shooter. Luckily he didn’t have to look much as they stood up almost right away from the bush.

To no surprise it was a girl, one much shorter than Ikuto but nowhere near as small as Yukino had been. She was rather pretty, with smooth pale skin free of blemishes and rich chocolate eyes. Though she appeared rather tired, looking at Ikuto with an expression best described as boredom tinged with curiosity. Her hair was very long, reaching past her shoulders to her thighs, a shade of blue rather similar to Ayane’s. It was tied back at the end, and she had two little front tails of hair tied up with some cloth. Her clothes looked to be an almost carbon copy of Ayane’s, though where Ayane’s were blue, this girl’s were red. In her hands she claps a simple bamboo dart gun, as if her mere presence in the bushes wasn’t clear enough evidence of her being the shooter.

“You dodged...my dart…” she mumbled, speaking in a tired monotone that Ikuto could only just hear.

“Oh great! Another weird kid.” Ikuto groaned. Would his troubles never cease? How many more insane girls was he going to run into? How could things get any worse!?

As if hearing his mental anguish, the girl let out a low, haunting laugh “Uhahahahah…” that sent shivers down the young man’s spine. The girl reached down into her robes, and pulled out a multi barreled dart gun, primed and ready to fire!

“Aaahhh! Blow dart machine gun!?” Ikuto screeched, kicking up dirt as he dashed away to avoid the flurry of darts being shot his way! “Gah, what is wrong with these girls!?”

While Ikuto busied himself with fleeing into the forest, Chikage slowly roused herself up from her drug induced slumber. Plucking the dart from her forehead with a small grunt, she couldn't help but admire the handiwork that went into both the dart and the concoction to knock her out. Though what grabbed her attention far more was the steadily shrinking figure screaming in terror as he was chased, “Oooh, such an interesting research subject! I won’t let him run away!” After pushing herself to stand, Chikage gave chase to Ikuto and the girl desperately trying to knock him out.

Back with Ikuto, he’d gotten himself lost on the forest road, not paying any attention to where he was going in favour of just trying to get away from the dart spewing girl hot on his heels. The only things that kept him safe were his quick feet and his decent reflexes, though several days at sea without sustenance and barely any chance to rest left him in hardly any capacity to keep up a fast paced chase like this for long. Pure adrenalin was fueling his escape at this point.

He and his attacker were running so fast that neither of them noticed passing by Rin, Yukino and Kuma-Kuma. They had stopped their fight at some point upon realising Ikuto had escaped, and had gone off in search of him. Lo and behold he had found them, in a way. 

“There he is!”

“Go Kuma-Kuma!”

And with that two more girls (and one bear) were added to the chase.

At the front of the chase, Ikuto wasn’t having much luck with outrunning his pursuers. His legs already felt like they were on fire from the intense and sudden bout of exercise he was putting them through, and his lack of knowledge on the island meant he might just be running in circles for all he knew! All he could do was keep on running, until he couldn’t run any more! Maybe the girls would just give up if he kept the chase up long enough? It was wishful thinking, but in this case it was all he really had. 

Well, scratch that, he also had a rather serious case of bad luck, as the road suddenly ended at the bank of a river, forcing him to slow down and give the girls on his tail a chance to catch up. As if things couldn’t get any worse, the water suddenly erupted as a soaked and battered Ayane emerged from the depths! “Are you here to accept your fate?” 

“Gahhh! Whyyyyy!?” Was Ikuto’s manly response, skidding to a near stop in front of her before dashing down the bank of the river. It led to another road going back to the village and was his only route of escape. The girl who started the chase rushed around the corner after him, still holding her dart gun but no longer firing any darts, merely holding it up threateningly. Rin followed almost immediately, with Yukino riding atop a lumbering Kuma-Kuma. Dragging herself out of the water, Ayane joined the chase, falling into step behind a trailing Chikage.

While the path Ikuto was on did allow him to continue to run, it also took him right back into the village, where he almost instantly got the attention of a number of other girls.

“There he is!”

“Over here!”

“Wait up!”

“Come here!”

“Don’t run!”

Soon the mob of girls was so large they completely filled the road and left the ground rumbling from their foot falls. Ikuto became almost hyper focused on running, fearing if he stopped the horde of women would rip him apart or trample him underfoot! The massive crowd rushed through the village and back out into the forest. Was it the one Ikuto originally came in on? The second one? He didn’t know! All he could do was run and scream! “Aaaaaahhhhhhh! Why are all of these girls chasing me? What did I do!?”

“HOLD IT!”

Those two words, yelled at such a volume to be heard over the cacophony of stomping feet brought the whole crowd to a halt. A figure bounded over the group in a mighty leap, landing between them and Ikuto, revealing herself to be…

“Suzu!” Ikuto gasped, hardly believing that she had come to his rescue yet again. It was perfect timing really. His lungs were burning and his legs felt like they would give out at any moment. He didn’t know how long he’d have to rest, so he took the chance to get some much needed air in his lungs.

As Ikuto recovered, Suzu took to glaring angrily at the herd of her fellow females. “What are you all doing!?” She demanded to know, Tonkatsu “pu”ing alongside her, “All of you are skipping work! Granny asked me to look after Ikuto so you all don’t need to chase him!”

“Of course you say that, you just wanna keep him for yourself!” A girl accused from the middle of the group.

“Uniyaa!? I-I didn’t have that intention!”

“We wanna do the same! We wanna date and cuddle and be intimate with him too!”

“She’s right! Unfair Suzu, unfair!”

“Huh? Date? Be intimate?” Suzu asked, having no idea what the girls were talking about.

Ikuto on the other hand did, and vehemently denied the accusations, “We didn’t do anything like that!” The girls didn’t seem to believe him though, looking ready to pounce on him at any moment. He still wasn’t fully ready to run again, so he decided to stall and hopefully get some answers. “Why is everyone chasing me anyway? What’s going on here?”

“It can’t be helped!” A familiar voice called out, startling all present. The crowd opened up, allowing the minute Granny to pass through respectfully. She took her place between Ikuto and the girls, giving them a short glare not unlike Suzu, “Geez, you’re all in heat. Though I guess you are at that age so it can’t be helped, as much as you shouldn’t be skipping work to chase after my future son-in-law.”

“Please don’t call me that.” Ikuto groaned, it sounded so weird and out of nowhere! Strange as the nickname was though with Granny here maybe he could get some answers. “Can you please just tell me why everyone is chasing me!?”

“Like I said, it can’t be helped.” Granny said, giving him a crooked smile, “An incident 12 years ago resulted in the loss of all our men. Meaning that as of right now, on this island, there are no men other than you.”

“..........eh?............eh?................EEEEHHH!?”

This isn’t real. This isn’t real. This isn’t real. It can’t be real! It cannot possibly, ever be real!! It was ridiculous, impossible to believe! He wouldn’t believe it! No other men except him! The very idea was ridiculous! 

But Granny wasn’t lying, or if she was there was no hint of it in her expression or eyes, and the dark feelings of lust coming from the horde of girls felt all too real, the pent up emotions of females having their first chance to find a husband rising to the surface. Their dark oppressive auras swirled around them, eyes shining with danger and malicious intent, sending his warning senses into overdrive!

Oh god it was real.

“An island full of women, and I’m the only guy?” Ikuto was screwed, both figuratively and probably literally if some of those girl’s looks were anything to go by. During the chase he was afraid they’d kill him by trampling him underfoot or battering him down, but now he was fearing death by Snu-Snu! 

“Be my husband~”

“Master Ikuto is mine!”

“Go on a date with me.”

“Eheheheheheh!”

“Is this a joke? I don’t have enough lives to keep up with all of them!” Ikuto cried, slowly stepping back as the crowd moved to advance on him. The appearance of Suzu and Granny had given him time to catch his breath, but given his position could he really run forever? Probably not, but that wouldn’t stop him giving it a damn good go! He span on his heel and booked it down the road away from the mass of girls, expecting them to rush right after them.

To his surprise however they made no move to follow, a raised arm from Granny keeping the girls from coming after him again. She banished most of the girls back to work, save for Suzu, Ayane, the mystery girl, Yukino (and Kuma-Kuma), Chikage and Rin. They weren’t needed at their jobs right away and seemed to know Ikuto enough that she felt they should stick around for what was about to happen. “Suzu, go get him would you? Bring him to the beach. If he wishes to leave, we should allow it.”

Her words caused a loud indignant squark from the girls, who could hardly believe what the elder was saying!

“How can we send him away!”

“He was gonna be my hubby!”

“Think of the things we can learn from him!”

“What about Yukino’s date!”

“BE QUIET!” Granny roared, annoyed at the girls whining. “Now girls we have no right to keep him here against his will. If he wishes to try to leave the island that’s his choice. We will give him a boat and some supplies and send him on his way. Is that clear?” 

The girls all looked disheartened for a while under Granny’s lecture. But something was off. Granny wasn’t frowning at them by the end. Her angry expression had turned to one of...mischief? The girls were confused, before coming to a sudden realisation.

“Maa...Granny is right!  _ We  _ shouldn’t force Master Ikuto to stay!”

“I’m sure  _ danna _ would like to get home as soon as possible!”

“Watching him try to leave will at least give me some interesting information about men.”

“Yeah! It’ll be fun!”

“Glad to see you girls see the wisdom in this. Now, go see about getting him some supplies. It wouldn’t do for his trip to be cut short now would it~” Granny chuckled, prompting the girls to do the same, eager to see how this would turn out. 

And that was how Ikuto found himself on the beach not far from where he’d been originally fished up, a boat ladened with a good amount of food and water as well as his original backpack. The boat was sturdy and well built, surely able to stand up against the rough waters of the ocean long enough for him to reach Modern civilization once again. The girls he knew, had all shown up to hand him what he’d need for the journey ahead and to see him off. Their arrival had startled him at first but seeing how they were here to help instead of attack him, he let himself relax a little. The only ones who seemed disheartened to see him go was Suzu and Granny.

“Ya know I feel kinda bad to be taking your boat and all this stuff.” Ikuto admitted, starting to push the boat towards the ocean’s edge.

“It’s alright. But are you really sure you want to leave the island?” Suzu asked.

“Well it might be a little dangerous, but I know enough to read the sky. I’ll be alright.”

“I still think you should reconsider…”

“Heh. Suzu I’m a modern man. The culture gap on this island would make it hard for me to survive here. Not to mention all those girls…” Ikuto shuddered, casting a glance over at the small group watching them who pretended they weren’t eavesdropping.

“I don’t really get it but I won’t stop you…” Granny said, giving her blessing for Ikuto to head off. 

“But Granny…”

“Shush Suzu, it’s time for him to go.”

With that Ikuto said his final goodbyes, both to Suzu and Granny as well as the girls who can come to see him off. Though he was a little disturbed by the mystery girl’s warning to “Be careful.”

Grunting in effort, Ikuto pushed the boat into the water and hopped in, taking up the oars and pushing himself towards open water. “Goodbye! Thank you for all the help!” He called out, waving farewell to the assembled group. Though saying goodbye was sad, he left in high spirits. Compared to how he was a few days ago, he wasn’t in any position to complain. Though it was a little strange now that he thought about it. “Even though they were so persistent they let me go rather easily. Ah well, no reason to dwell on it.” He shrugged, rolling his shoulders a bit to get the ready for the heavy amounts of rowing he had ahead of him. As he bobbed along the waves, further and further from the shoreline, he couldn’t help but look back in wonderment. “Airanto. A lot of weird things happened, but it’s still a beautiful island. I’d sure love to come back here someday, even if it’s just a little visit. Hopefully the girls will have mellowed out by then!” His laughter echoed out over the waves as his pushed onwards, completely unaware of the conversation going back on the shore.

“Um, Granny, is it really ok to let him go without telling him? About why we still live here on the island?” Suzu asked concerningly, seemingly afraid for Ikuto’s safety.

“No, it’s better he finds out about it first hand, after all it is hard to believe at first.” Granny countered, keeping an eye on Ikuto’s progress. Any second now it would happen.

As if on cue, Ikuto’s boat started to list to the right against his will. The waves grew choppy, shaking the boat about. “Huh? What’s going on?” Ikuto said, peering over the edge of the boat to see what was happening, only to recoil with a cry of surprise, “Gah!? Whirlpool!?” Indeed, before he could do a thing a whirlpool had seemingly opened up right beneath him, sending him and his boat spiralling at high speed! “What the hell is this!?!?” His cries could be heard all the way from the beach, even over the roars of the whirlpool. Ikuto desperately clung to the boat with all his strength, trying to avoid falling overboard as he was slowly sucked in towards the centre of the swirling waters.

Meanwhile, the girls back on the beach were watching Ikuto’s failed attempt to leave with a mixture of concern and exasperation. It wasn’t uncommon for someone to challenge the whirlpools every now and then, though most people saw the futility in it or were too busy with work to bother. People rarely got hurt, the whirlpools only tended to jostle someone around a bit and leave them plenty dazed, so they didn’t fear for Ikuto’s safety that much. With no real danger being present, they could enjoy the spectacle of Ikuto’s struggles.

“The entire island’s surrounded by whirlpools. Leaving’s impossible for any of us, him included.” Rin commented.

“Hmph, it’s useless for Master Ikuto to escape from my clutches~” Ayane smugly stated.

Moments later Ikuto’s boat hit the centre of the whirlpool, the force sending him, it, and his supplies flying back to wash up on the beach in front of the group. Ikuto groaned, twitching on the groan from the aching pain his ordeal had caused him.

Suzu approached him, helping him to sit up, “Are you ok?” She asked, holding him steady as he clutched his head in an attempt to stop the world spinning around him. A starfish was stuck to his face that Suzu gently plucked off and tossed back into the sea.

“Too much swirling…” he groaned, leaning into Suzu’s side, needing something solid to keep him grounded. His stomach felt like it had been left behind in the water.

Granny moved closer, glancing Ikuto over and determining he wasn’t seriously hurt, at least not hurt enough to avoid an explanation on why he was unable to leave. “You see now? You can’t leave this island under your own power, no more than any of us can. On a rare stormy day it’s possible for people and items to drift in past the whirlpools but once here they are as trapped as the rest of us.”

“N-no way...it can’t be…”

“Try as you might son-in-law, it’s absolutely impossible.”

Ikuto’s eyes snapped open wide. Those two words ringing and echoing in his head over and over. Absolutely impossible. Absolutely impossible. Absolutely impossible. Again and again and again. She sounded just like... _ him… _

**(Flashback)**

Ikuto fell to the ground with a pained grunt, the fall sending shocks up his back. His father stood above him, glaring down at him in anger tinged with disgust at his weakness. Ikuto pushed himself up from the wooden floor, ready to attack again only for his father to dispationaly tell him, “It’s absolutely impossible. Just give up.”

“I won’t know unless I try!” Ikuto fired back in rage.

“If you want to do whatever you like, defeat me first. If you can’t, stop bluffing.” With that he turned on his heel to walk away, completely dismissing his son.

Ikuto wasn’t having any of that, growling and pushing himself back to his feet to charge at his father, arms poised to strike. “I’m sick of you telling me everything’s impossible!” His battle cry echoed through the corridor of the house, though it was swiftly cut off as Ikuto’s father span and backhanded him down, leaving a nasty mark on his cheek. That wasn’t enough to keep him down though. “Nngg, crap. Grrr, how can I just give up without trying!” His next charge was cut off even more brutally than the last, his father dodging the punch he threw and delivering an even stronger one to Ikuto’s stomach. His lunch nearly left him at that moment and he fell to the ground, barely able to stand.

“Try all you want, but it’s futile. You can’t beat me!” Ikuto’s father said, looking down on him, demanding him to stay down, “Don’t waste your energy on wasteful things like this, and just follow my advice.”

**(Present day)**

Ikuto’s hands clenched at the sand beneath him furiously. That fight had gone on for hours, neither he nor his father willing to back down, only getting uglier. By the end Ikuto was nearly unconscious from the beatdown. It was the worst fight he and his father had ever had, and had been the straw that broke the camel’s back. Before the sun had risen the next day, Ikuto had left his home with little more than an angry note for his family to find, cursing out his dad more times than he’d care to admit. 

Absolutely impossible. Those two words encapsulated his father, and his burning rage for him. There were many ways to describe Ikuto Tohoin. Hard headed. Stubborn. Too stupid to know when to give up. But the one that truly fit him best was determined. 

Not even bothering to look at Suzu or Granny, Ikuto pushed himself back to his feet and made his way over to the boat.

“Eh? Ikuto? What are you doing?”

“I have to try again Suzu.” He wasted no time gathering up all the supplies from where they’d been scattered by the waves and pushing the boat back into the water for his second attempt. Looking down at the water’s surface he swore he could see his father looking back at him, mocking him for even trying instead of giving up and falling in line. 

_ “It’s absolutely impossible for you!” _

“Uugghh, crap! I’ll prove you wrong!” With a mighty cry Ikuto surged back into the sea, determined to escape this island prison!

CRASH!!

Only to end up right back on the shore moments later, the whirlpool having spit him right back out exactly like the first time. Suzu and Granny stood above the unmoving boy. “I told you it was impo-“

“Don’t say it’s impossible!” Ikuto yelled, cutting her off before she could finish. He didn’t want to hear those words again. He was pissed off enough as it was! With a burst of angry energy he sprang back to his feet, charging into the waves for another attempt. “I can still go on!” He claimed, though the girls were rather unsure, not seeing the point in continuing to try.

Rather predictably he failed again. And again. And again.

“No such thing-“ CRASH!

“This time for sure-“ CRASH!

“One more time!” CRASH!

“Gotta keep-“ CRASH!

“I won’t give up!” CRASH!

The rest of the day carried on in the same vein, Ikuto trying, and failing, to make it past the whirlpools. Eventually the sun began to set, casting an orange glow over the beach. None of the girls had left, not wanting to miss Ikuto either succeeding or finally throwing in the towel. Given that his strategy hadn’t changed in the slightest between attempts, they figured it was only a matter of time before he gave up. Still it was concerning to see him keep throwing himself against the whirlpools.

“Unyaa, Ikuto, just give up already.” Suzu pleaded, hesitantly approaching the young man after yet another failed attempt. Even Tonkatsu could see the futility in still trying, “pu”ing in agreement with Suzu.

Ikuto refused to see reason though, his determination not wavering in the slightest in spite of his current state. He could barely stand, only propped up thanks to one of the boat’s oars. A number of ocean denizens had made their way onto his body, including a squid that seemed rather attached to his shoulder and a starfish that had latched into his hair with a piece of seaweed covering it. Had someone stumbled across him in such a state they might have found it humorous (some of the girls actually did), though to Ikuto this was no laughing manner. Not even sparing Suzu a glance, Ikuto responded, “No Suzu, I’m still alright. I can keep going.”

“But if you keep doing this so recklessly you could be badly injured! Or worse!” 

Ikuto stopped in his tracks and for a brief moment Suzu thought she’d gotten through to him. A quiet chuckle cut her hopes short. “Hehehehe, do you really think I’m someone who’d let himself be pushed around by a few waves?”

“Yeah.” 

“Gah!? Grrr, whatever. Actually, I’ve been memorizing the way the whirlpools spin, and I’ve figured out their pattern!”

“Unyaa? Pattern?”

“Yes! This time for sure! All that hard work will pay off now! It’s like my grandpa always said, ‘No matter how much we fail, there’s nothing a human can’t do!’.” Ikuto bellowed, raising a hand to the heavens. All previous fatigue seemed to have been forgotten, his morale back up to full peak as he snatched up the oar he’d used to support himself and rushed back to the boat, fully confident that this was the time he’d make it!

“Well if nothing else he hates to lose I’ll give him that.” Granny grumbled, having sat down on the sandy beach to ease her aching bones. The other girls had moved closer to her, sitting and standing around her as they spectated Ikuto’s latest escape attempt. “Though it seems his goal’s changed a bit, he’s not as mindless as before.”

“He looks so confident…” Suzu muttered, not the only one of the group looking on in awe of Ikuto’s continued struggle.

Chikage was furiously writing down her observations in a small notepad, not wanting to forget anything she was learning. “Hmm, men are seemingly prone to doing pointless things over and over to prove a point it seems…”

“I like his ‘never give up’ attitude, it’s inspiring!” Rin added, a healthy blush dusting her cheeks. As a craftswoman she could admire his dedication to his task, not to mention all that boundless energy would make him a fine husband to have in her line of work.

“Yeah! He’s so manly!” Yukino gushed, grinning with all the enthusiasm of a child her age.

“Heh, you don’t know anything about men you little brat.” Taunted Ayane.

“Grr, Kuma-Kuma!” Yukino’s answer was a lot simpler and brutal, ordering her bear to bring it’s paw down hard on Ayane’s head, sending her down into the sand at their feet.

“Oooowww! The hell was that!?”

While those two busied themselves arguing the mystery girl sat quietly. Were anyone paying attention to her, they would have noticed her slumbering, seemingly without a care in the world, having grown somewhat bored of watching Ikuto’s exploits.

“I wonder, can he really succeed?” Suzu continued to watch carefully, noticing that Ikuto didn’t stick to the same path he’d tried before. He started to drift over towards the right, earlier than he would if he’d been caught in one of the whirlpools. It almost looked like he was trying to go...between them… “Ahh! This is bad! This is really bad!” She shot off like a rocket, shedding her outer clothes and throwing them aside. If she didn’t get to him soon he would be done for! Diving into the sea, Suzu set off as fast as her arms and legs could push her.

The other girls all perked up at hearing Suzu’s distressed cry, noticing where Ikuto intended to go seconds later. They didn’t make a move to help though, not out of lack of compassion but more so because Suzu was already getting close, and they trusted her to save the young man.

Meanwhile an oblivious Ikuto had almost reached the whirlpools. He could spot them from where he was, and made an effort to approach slowly just in case he was wrong with what he’d seen earlier. But he’d been right; smack dab between two whirlpools was a small gap, just barely big enough for the boat to pass through! “Hah! I knew it! I can get through there! Hahahah! This time I’m going to make it!”

It should be noted once again that Ikuto has not learned to tempt fate.

Mere moments before he could paddle his boat through the gap, a large shadow moved beneath the boat. The shadow grew bigger and bigger, suddenly surfacing as it leaped out of the water, showering Ikuto with spray. “Gaaahh!? An Orca!?” He cried, tightly gripping the oars as the beast descended from its leap, the splash sending waves that rocked the boat hard! The creature began to circle to boat, as if preparing to attack. Ikuto could feel his anger rising. He was so close! “Shit! Is this really happening? Are you just here to get in my way!? Why is it no matter what I do there’s always something out to stop me!?” He ranted, hyperventilating as his rage reached a critical point. He snapped. “GGRRRAAAHHH!! I’M PISSED!! I’M TIRED OF ALWAYS BEING PUSHED AROUND!! I WONT HAVE IT!!” He screamed, flinging one of the boat’s paddles out to the sea in a furious tantrum.

Unfortunately, that paddle ended up directly in the path of the circling orca, bonking it right in the side of its head. The creature came to a sudden stop, actually raising it’s fins to its head in visible pain. Ikuto’s rage suddenly cooled at seeing the action. “Oh. I hit it.” He muttered. That wasn’t what he wanted to happen. He was just lashing out; he didn’t mean to hurt it! But judging from the sudden glare the orca was giving him, it didn’t much care what his intentions were. “GAAAHH I’M SORRY!” Ikuto cried, paddling away with the one remaining oar, the enraged orca chasing him about the water. If it’s size wasn’t enough of a motivator, it’s wide open mouth and deadly teeth certainly were!

His muscles groaned in protest at the sudden exertion, the long day’s work they’d been through with barely any time to recover coming back to bite him now. As if things couldn’t get worse, the path between the whirlpools was wide open now. If he could just get a little further he’d be free! But he was drained. His limbs felt like they had lead weights wrapped around them, the adrenaline that had kept him going through most of the day was all tapped out. And at the worst possible time too. The orca hadn’t expected its prey to suddenly stop and it didn’t have time to put the brakes on itself. With a solid ‘bump’ it rammed into Ikuto’s little boat, sending Ikuto overboard and his supplies floating back to shore. 

Unlike his supplies, Ikuto did not float. He sank. Quite quickly. The light from above grew dimmer and dimmer the deeper he went. His mind got fuzzy from lack of oxygen. Any attempt to move or swim to safety was hopeless. He was just too tired. “ _ This is bad.”  _ He thought, “ _ I can’t move. Too hard. I don’t have any energy left. I overdid it huh?”  _ A dull sense of melancholy washed over him. “ _ I guess in the end I’m just a useless coward. A coward who’s gonna end up as whale food.”  _

By now even keeping his eyes open was a challenge. He didn’t even know why he was trying. He was as good as dead, why not accept it? Maybe it was a desire for the last thing he saw to be the light shining down from above. A last glimmer of hope before he was snuffed out forever. That would be a good way to die. But that light was fading fast.

No...it wasn’t fading...it was being blocked. Something was coming his way. At first he thought it was the orca ready to feed on him but no, it was much too small to be that! It was a figure, a slime human figure! “ _ Wait...is that...Suzu!?” _

It was! Slicing through the water in a desperate bid to save him, Suzu powered down towards Ikuto’s sinking form. Her hand reached out to grab him, and with the last bit of strength he had left, he twitched his arm just enough to reach back to her. Never in his life had he expected a hand grabbing him to feel so good. With effortless strength, Suzu righted Ikuto and began pulling him back up to the surface. He could do little to help, just leaning back into her arms while she did all the work, kicking her legs as hard as she could. 

Moments later the duo broke the surface of the water, Ikuto gasping for air and flooding his lungs with the much needed life nectar. It was hard, mostly cause of all the water clogging his throat. He hacked up what he could, making sure he wasn’t coughing on Suzu. After all she had saved his life, and coughing all over her would be horribly rude.

The pair floated on the surface for about half a minute while Ikuto recovered, the dizziness and fuzziness that came from nearly drowning was steadily fading. Once Suzu was certain Ikuto wasn’t about to drop dead she called out, “Sashami!”

To Ikuto’s horror, the shadow of the orca that he’d hurt swam closer to the pair. “S-Suzu! That orca’s coming!” He pointed out, scared that not only was it about to gobble him up but Suzu as well.

But Suzu merely giggled, “It's alright, Sashami’s good, see!” Ikuto didn’t exactly believe her, mentally freaking out in Suzu’s arms as Sashami surfaced right beneath them, raising them out of the water with them on its back.

Had Ikuto any energy left, he might have tried to flee back to shores before the orca decided it didn’t like him riding its back. As it were though, all he could do was shake in Suzu’s embrace. “B-but this guy got in my way! I know I was wrong to hit him but still, why would he attack me if he’s good?”

“Unyaa, sorry, Sashami didn’t mean to attack you, he was just trying to keep you safe.” Suzu explained, pointing over his shoulder towards the whirlpools, “Look over there!”

Ikuto followed where her finger pointed, watching as his abandoned boat steadily floated in between the two whirlpools he’d spent all afternoon trying to get past. Somewhat dishearteningly it managed to make it past, which only got Ikuto mad at Sashami for stopping what would surely have been a successful escape attempt! 

Except moments later, out of absolutely nowhere, a third whirlpool formed, at least twice the combined size of the two whirlpools that had stopped him before and planted right in front of the gap he’d nearly sailed through! The little boat didn’t stand a chance, and was promptly and brutally ripped into kindling by the unforgiving currents, much to Ikuto’s horror. “Are you kidding me!?”

“Nope, sorry. Past those two whirlpools is the most dangerous current around the island. Anything that ends up inside it gets completely destroyed or sucked to the bottom of the ocean. That gap is one of the only ones around but that whirlpool stops anyone from getting out that way.” Suzu explained, “Sashami stands guard to make sure people and animals don’t get too close.”

“Oh...so that’s how it is. God now I feel even worse for hurting him. I’m so sorry…” his strength has returned enough to sit up and reach out to rub the spot on the orca where his oar had struck, hoping to soothe any lingering pain he might be feeling. Ikuto sighed, propping himself up with his arms behind him, looking out over the slowly setting sun, “Looks like leaving this place really is impossible after all.” The sting of defeat left a bitter taste in his mouth.

“But you tried your best!” Suzu jumped in to defend him from his own depressing thoughts, “You just kept trying again and again, and you didn't give up until the very end! I’m moved!”

Her words were simple, but heartfelt. They were just what Ikuto needed to hear, honest praise at what he's accomplished even if it was next to nothing. Sure he hadn’t managed to escape, but he’d given it his all, every last shred of his being to getting out. He hadn’t managed it, but the effort put into it was something no one could take away from him! Finally letting his body relax for a much needed rest, Ikuto slumped backwards, laying upside down on Sashami’s back. He had a perfect view of the island reflecting off of the surface of the sea. It truly was a beautiful place.

“Haa...I may have lost against nature...but I can safely say that I’ve never tried that hard to achieve something before. It feels...kinda refreshing in a way!”

“Ikuto…” the boy in question perked up, looking back at a smiling Suzu and finding a smile of his own soon mirroring hers, “Welcome to Airantou!” Suzu declared, giving him his proper official welcome, arms wide open to the island she called home.

It was this action that drew Ikuto’s attention to a very important detail about Suzu that he’d been too busy thus far to notice. She was basically naked, having stripped down to just her panties and a series of fabric straps that acted as a bra. Normally her choice of attire was a pure white. This left it rather susceptible to water, and given that she’d just spent the last few minutes in the ocean they were now…

“S-see-through…” Ikuto muttered, staring unabashedly at Suzu’s chest, her makeshift bra hiding almost nothing thanks to its new transparency. Had his eyes not been glued to her chest, he would have seen her panties in a similar state, tightly hugging her lower mouth. Needless to say it was far, far too stimulating for the young man. Blood rushed to his head and erupted out his nose, coating Sashami’s back in it and knocking the boy out cold in seconds!

“Huh? What? Why? Ikuto!?”

Suzu’s cries carried back all the way to the beach, where the assembled girls were waiting, watching as Sashami approached with both Ikuto and Suzu in tow. It didn’t take a genius to figure out the attempts were over for now, after all they didn’t have another boat readily available for more tries even if Ikuto were so inclined after his brush with death. All the girls were glad that he’d made it out alive, though none more so than little old Granny. “ _ Yare yare _ . Maybe this island can be saved after all…” she chuckled, walking away back home, leaving the girls to plot and plan their ways to Ikuto’s heart, all while Suzu’s confused cries still echoed down the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you have any criticisms or ideas on ways I can improve or if you’ve noticed any mistakes I need to go back and fix let me know! Expect more to come a rather long time from now, it takes a surprisingly long time to adapt something like this I’ll tell you that!


End file.
